


【民诺】小少爷和他的女仆

by igotupearly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotupearly/pseuds/igotupearly
Summary: 一发完，女仆装，一辆学步车，严重ooc，自行避雷





	【民诺】小少爷和他的女仆

"诺诺……"罗渽民反手关上了卧室门，迫不及待掐着眼前漂亮小女仆的后颈和他接吻。

"妈的，忍一晚上了。"罗渽民的手从堪堪盖住大腿的蕾丝裙下摸上去，"下次绝对不让你穿这么招摇给我出去见人，这才一个招商晚宴我头上快长草原了。"

漂亮的小女仆羞涩又委屈，和罗渽民打赌输了之后罗渽民提出让他穿女仆装随之出席一个小型晚宴。愿赌服输，他哪有反驳小少爷的机会。他是罗家抱来的弃婴孩子，当时除了襁褓里有一张纸写着"诺诺"二字，便再无其他线索。罗家上上下下都对他照顾有加，他可怜的身世和乖巧的性格应该是这些爱涌来的源头，但爱和责任向来是并行的，对于给予他这么多的罗家，他心怀感恩，尤其对这个小少爷过度纵容。

偏偏罗渽民此人恶劣得很，专爱逗那些性格温和好脾气的女孩子，诺诺虽然骨相生得极英气，但眉眼却温柔，眼下还有一颗欲泣欲诉的泪痣，性格也有些黏黏糊糊的，一和罗渽民生气就开始啪嗒掉眼泪，所以罗小少爷也乐得逗他，看他快生气了就开始哄人。一来二去，俩人的关系就超出了普通兄弟。

最近罗渽民不知怎么对女仆装情有独钟，用了些法子让诺诺答应了穿上随他去晚宴，但穿上他就后悔了，本意是想看看他害羞别扭的样子，到头来身下无法控制的欲望让他有些无措。

给诺诺挑的是一条俏皮的短裙，蓬蓬袖盖住了他上臂的肌肉，一字领倒是把干净的锁骨露了出来，手腕上绑着两圈蕾丝，罗渽民还特地买了顶深灰的长发给他戴上，顺便去美容店找人给化了个妆。长长的鬓发把原本锐利的下颌骨遮住了，天生小扇子一样的睫毛扑闪扑闪的，诺诺现在任谁看都是美艳乖巧至极的小女仆。啊，罗小少爷现在越发笃定自己完全是自作自受。捉弄人的是他，藏坏心思的是他，到头来情动难耐极力隐忍的也是他。

好吧，大不了晚宴上让诺诺一直跟在我身后好了，罗渽民心想，这么漂亮，我家的。

罗小少爷还是错误估计了晚宴里那群老板们的好色程度。他就是去了趟洗手间让诺诺等在旁边的当口，出来的时候就听到一个男的说："小妹妹，等谁呢？要不要考虑一下跟着我啊，给你的钱肯定比你现在的主子多。"光听这个语气都能想象到那个下流的嘴脸，罗渽民转头就看到那男的在往诺诺领口塞钱，另一只手还往诺诺大腿上伸。诺诺不敢说话，怕暴露自己的性别，只能一边摇头一边往后躲，余光瞥到罗渽民出来，立马露出了求助的眼神。罗渽民两步跨到那人面前把他的手和钱推开，身体挡在诺诺前面。

"不好意思这位老板，您可能有点误会，这是我女朋友。"罗渽民往后退，把两人的空间拉到正常社交距离。他的宣示主权意味已经很明显了，并且强调了身后那个小女仆不是玩物性质的而是这个这位小少爷的正经女朋友。不等那个男的再说什么更不堪入耳的话，罗渽民搂着诺诺的肩就离开了。要不是他还没有接管父亲的公司，只是以罗家小少爷的身份来参观学习，他对待这人的态度一定更加恶劣。

"诺诺，"罗小少爷在小女仆的脖子上用力地吸吮，"今天晚宴上那男的还摸你哪儿了？嗯？"湿热的呼吸喷在诺诺耳垂下，肉眼可见的粉红色开始由点到面晕开。

"嗯……没有摸到，他没有摸到，我躲开了，啊，渽民呐。"诺诺抓住了罗渽民掐着他大腿根的手，但是力气不敌情欲中的小兽，被罗渽民的手掌裹住了那一团鼓出来的东西肆意揉捏。短裙随着罗渽民的动作被掀开了，半搭在他手上。虽然被盖着，但诺诺能想象到罗渽民筋骨分明的手是如何虚拢着隔着一层布料摩擦，然后温度传导到他身上，一直上升，上升，灼烧。

诺诺感觉自己的腰软了，站不住，搂着小少爷的脖子整个人伏在他身上。罗渽民顺着小女仆倒在自己怀里的姿势掂着人屁股把人放在床上，开始解他衣服扣子。

今天的晚宴着实不止那一个动手动脚的男人，在小少爷带着他的女仆进入正厅休息自助区时，就有好多人有意无意往诺诺这边靠，还有人表明合作意向想请罗渽民单独交流，试图分开两人然后对诺诺揩一下油。罗渽民实在忍不了一群苍蝇盯着诺诺的大腿看，找了个借口提前退了场。

他要独自享用他的小女仆，他要藏起来自己欣赏。

把诺诺脱得只剩一条内裤之后，他突然想起晚宴上那些男人的眼神，都色眯眯地盯着诺诺的大腿。罗渽民的行动快于大脑下达指令，他低下头舔了舔那里白嫩的皮肤，随即感受到了诺诺挣扎着想挪开腿。罗渽民用了点劲按住了他，在敏感又脆弱的内侧舔吮，留下一片湿漉漉的水光和斑斑点点的红色。小少爷些许存了点炫耀的心思，在绝对领域里唇舌用力留了几个青紫的吻痕。

诺诺的手早就捂住了脸，拼命遮掩快要延伸到脖颈的红晕。他怎么可以这样啊，留吻痕的样子好像小狮子在圈领地啊，还好不会被人看见。

罗渽民直起身，转而去挑逗身下人的乳头。舌尖在乳孔上打转，时不时吮吸，手指捻着另一边的软粒，一会按下去一会往外拉，两颗乳头都充血变得越来越挺立。

"啊……渽民不要拉好疼啊。"诺诺试图推罗渽民的肩膀反而被人捏住手腕，双手被对方一只手扣在头顶。

"不是疼，是爽吧，诺诺明明很喜欢，下面都硬了。"说着另一只手滑进诺诺内裤，握住了炙热的茎身，快三下慢两下地撸动。

诺诺双手被钳制，无法反抗，脆弱的下体也被握在别人手中，动物本能告诉他他现在很危险，但心里却是莫名无理的快感。他无法动弹，任压着他的人为所欲为，快感是他给的，自己的身体在随他颤抖。

"哈……好舒服，渽民……再快点，用力点……啊……好舒服。"诺诺不自觉把下身往罗渽民手里送，想再快一点，再多一点。

罗渽民突然停下了手上的动作，掐着诺诺的下巴看着他因快感有些迷离的眼睛。

"叫主人，叫主人就让你爽。"

诺诺的眼神躲避了一下，咬着下唇。虽然今天穿的是女仆装，但没想到罗渽民还来这一手，任他之前和罗渽民床上再怎么激烈，这样不平等关系的称呼也让他有些难以开口。

罗渽民自己也是涨得不行，刚才进门起整个人就像着火了一样，现在说出来的话都是沙哑的声带摩擦。

他蹭蹭诺诺的鼻尖，贴着诺诺的耳朵吐气。

"乖，诺诺最听话了是不是？嗯？我想听。"罗渽民的手掌若有若无地抚过大臂内侧，肋骨，腰上，最后转回来按了按诺诺的下腹。

诺诺向来对罗渽民的低音炮毫无抵抗力，他贴上来耳语的时候要不是咬着下唇，浑身酥麻地都快叫出来了。紧接着下腹一受力，甚至有种精液要涌出来的错觉。

"啊……主人！主人……"诺诺被刺激得一哆嗦，两条腿夹着罗渽民的腰蹭。

罗渽民扒了身下人碍事的内裤，就着诺诺前端渗出的液体用力揉着茎头，滑腻的液体涂满了茎身，无阻碍的摩擦让茎身硬成紫红色，血管一涌一涌跳动着。

"真乖，舌头伸出来。"

"嗯……"罗渽民吸吮着小女仆的唇瓣，嘴角，舌尖，最后在唇珠上轻轻咬了一下。手指圈紧了诺诺的茎身，速度加快了一点。

"爽不爽，嗯？舒服吗？"

"啊哈……舒服，主人，好舒服……嘶……啊主人，不要再快了，要射了……"因着浑身酥麻使不上劲，诺诺连喘息的声音都软糯糯的。

罗渽民笑了笑："瞎说，小女仆明明想要主人再快一点，嗯？射出来。射在我西装上没事的。"

"啊啊啊……主人……啊哈……射了……都射出来了……"诺诺的脚趾都绷紧了享受从小腹一直到头顶的快感，身体不受控地往后仰，把脆弱的脖颈暴露给罗渽民让他舔咬。爽到发疯的感觉，全部，全部都是他的主人，罗小少爷给的。

罗渽民松开手，把沾着白浊的西装外套脱掉扔在床下。在他的小女仆享受高潮余韵的时候把床头的润滑剂拿了出来挤在手上，拍了拍诺诺的屁股让他背对自己跪好。趁着他身体还处于高潮放松的状态，罗渽民手指在后穴口按了按周围的软肉，借着润滑挤进去一根手指。穴口里面过于湿热了，甚至他都能想到自己的家伙放进去会是多美妙的体验。罗渽民转了转手指，就接着挤进了第二根。

两根手指进入，肿胀的被入侵感已十分明显了，诺诺手撑着床单就想往前爬。膝盖才移动了一下就被罗小少爷一个巴掌狠狠掴在臀上。

"没让你动，过来。好好润滑，不然更疼。"罗渽民的声音已经哑得不成样子了，天知道他多想直接掏出家伙就上，但想想小女仆一会又该疼哭了，他耐着性子用两只指头撑开后穴，加入第三根手指，往印象中诺诺的敏感点按。

"嘶……渽民，就那里。"诺诺后穴本能收缩了夹了一下罗渽民的手指。罗渽民抽出手指拉开西装裤链把等了好久的小兄弟放出来，坐着靠在床头，掐着诺诺的腰让他背对着跪在自己大腿上。

"坐下来，你可以吃进去的。"罗渽民掐着他往下压。才吞进一半，肠道深处尚未被扩开的软肉隐隐传递了痛感，逼得诺诺放缓了吞吃的速度。

"你刚才叫我什么？"罗渽民揉着小女仆平平的胸问道。

"啊？啊……渽民别揉了，我没有胸。"诺诺没领会他的意思，倒是胸前作祟的手让他又爽又羞耻，好像被当做女孩子上了一样。

"该叫我什么？"罗渽民一手环住诺诺的腰一手按在他肩上把他死死往下压，整根肉茎全部顶入诺诺的后穴无法再更进一步。

"主人！主人！啊……太深了好疼啊……"诺诺带着哭腔喊了出来。

"嗯，乖，我揉揉就有了。"罗渽民退出了一半，慢慢开始抽插，感受着肉茎被湿软的穴夹紧，摩擦，爽得手劲也没轻没重的。

他挺腰往深处顶了几下，感受每次被顶到敏感点的诺诺后穴都会夹他一下，水也会更多一点，便次次都往那个点上顶。

诺诺胸前都是罗渽民揉抓出的五指印，乳头也被捏肿了，乳孔微微张开，好像会流出奶水一样。  
他发现自己被罗渽民又揉硬了。

身体后面承受的器官被开启之后，由情欲操纵的人类只会贪婪地想要更多。诺诺感觉得到罗渽民滚烫的肉茎在内壁摩擦，肉头碾过某一个位置就会自尾椎骨升上一股兴奋电流直击灵魂，让他有一种把自己的全部都交给身后的人任他摆弄的冲动。

"主人……快一点……想要……"诺诺无意识把自己心里的话说了出来。

罗渽民把人平放在床上，膝盖顶进他腿间，捞住他膝弯折成"M"型，接着放开了自己又快又狠地抽插，每一下都退出一半再往人后穴深处撞。润滑剂和肠液被挤了出来在穴口变成泡沫，"啪嗒啪嗒"的撞击声让人脸红心跳。

"舒服吗？是不是很喜欢被我压着艹，前面那根好像又要射了哦。"罗渽民额边的汗顺着下巴滴在诺诺小腹上。

诺诺不敢继续看眼前过于艳情的场面，捂着脸扭过头去。

"乖，不许躲，看着我。"诺诺仍旧羞耻，但还是把捂着脸的手放下了。

"好乖，今天把你艹射好不好？"罗渽民嘴上占便宜不停，身下挺动也不停，感觉到夹着自己的穴越来越紧，知道这是诺诺快到临界点了。

罗渽民自己也差不多快到了，掐着人的细腰反而放慢下来，在湿漉漉的穴里缓缓研磨抽插。

诺诺的双腿已经变成搭在罗渽民的肩上了，后穴大张着承受艹干。虽是频率慢了下来，全身却一下一下的战栗，前端肉头又开始渗出清液。

"啊，主人，快一点，艹我。"顾不得什么脸面，现在漂亮的小女仆只想被他的主人干射。

一段缓慢的过渡之后，罗渽民蓄力再次大开大合地顶弄，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。诺诺的屁股被撞红了，乳头被自己揉捏着。过于刺激的几重感官加叠甚至让他觉得，要是自己是个女孩子被这么干肯定好爽。

罗渽民红着眼睛最后快速地几十下挺腰，抵着诺诺的敏感点射了出来。滚烫的热流冲击在内壁深处，是被人填满的感觉，诺诺后穴瞬间猛烈收缩，同时高潮，茎头射出了点点白浊。

两人拥抱着喘气，感受高潮的快感和对方的体温呼吸。

诺诺睡着前模模糊糊听见罗渽民说，下一次再玩这个吧。

End


End file.
